


...has no problem having ice cream for breakfast?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [28]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 25 - Who has no problem having ice cream for breakfast?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 3





	...has no problem having ice cream for breakfast?

“Is that _ice cream_?” Drake sounds baffled.

“Uh-hum” Olivia replies around a mouthful of rich chocolate and almond deliciousness.

“It’s… 8 in the morning…”

She looks at him in confusion as she swallows and grabs another spoonful.

“So what?”

“And it’s… snowing outside. Heavily.”

“Your point?”

“Are you sure _ice cream_ is an appropriate meal for _breakfast_? In the middle of the _winter_? In _Lythikos_?”

She points at her swollen belly. “Baby wants what the baby wants.”

He arcs an eyebrow and shrugs. “All right, then.” He grabs a spoon and scoops some of the ice cream, sitting next to her.

“Hey! I’m pregnant. What’s _your_ excuse?”

“Sympathetic pregnancy.”


End file.
